Soriel exposed Sans x Toriel (18)
by harambe we miss you
Summary: Sans didn't know that Toriel would be interested until papyrus invited her to theirs. Things get a little bit 'sticky' after that (please do not read if you are under 18)


Sans is slouching on the sofa along with Papyrus, formally sitting beside him. They're both gazing at the screen while the screen cascaded with pink and neon colours (MTT obviously) Papyrus's eyes gazes at Mettaton's fabulous physique as sans is theoretically thinking (or so we thought) After since Frisk released all of the monsters from the underground a year ago sans would have not much need of that but would still be a topic worth thinking. He was day dreaming of a tall friendly looking woman with soft droopy ears (we all had it coming) Papyrus noticed his face turning into a pleasant smile along with a relaxed expression and could help but asking

"are you ok sans?...wait… are you thinking of 'her' again?" Sans could help himself by replying "yeah" with a slight wheeze and satisfaction in his voice. Papyrus seemed a little frustrated as he said

" why can't you just tell her? That's it, I'm calling her up and inviting her round!"

"N-now… ugh…I don't think she is interested in me I'll just embarrass myself in front of her, there is no point"

"You'll never know unless you find out"

After 10 minutes of Papyrus consulting sans, a gentle knock on the door and ended corrupting their conversation, Papyrus takes himself to the door and greeting 'her' through the door… it was TORIEL! Sans flushed a deep blue and Toriel greeted herself to sans

"hello sans"

"O-oh s-sup tori"

Papyrus excuses himself by jumping out of the window (as usual) they both looked stunned as they turned at each other questioning themselves why he just jumped out of the window, but Sans has seen it before. Toriel asked sans why she was randomly invited to Sans and Papyrus's house.

"Um…tori? There was…ONE reason why would been invited"

"Oh my, and what might that be then?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh"

Sans blushes even harder now, covering his face in shame, but he takes a deep breath and exhales his words

"I…I think I love you tori"

Her eyes widen with surprised as she covers her mouth with her hands. She didn't know what to do but to violently hug him with pure passion.

"I LOVE YOU TO SANS!"

Sans shows an affectionate grin as he leans in for a little 'something'. Toriel gives Sans a much bigger 'something' she interlaced her tongues with his creating a lighter shade of blue in the saliva they both were sharing. They passionately kiss for a solid couple of minutes, then after they were done, Toriel whispers in Sans's ear

"Let's take this upstairs"

Without giving Sans a chance to say his opinion, Toriel already carried Sans to his room. Toriel places sans on his back on the bed giving him a seductive smile, he gives a smile back with a light shade of blue across his cheeks.

"Well Sans? Do you want to?"

Toriel offers her WHOLE body to Sans, it almost seemed too much for Sans but he knows he really wanted her. Sans starts rubbing Toriel's thigh, this causes Toriel to blush slightly.

"Well, if you say so SANSY x"

Toriel starts to undress Sans and Sans doing the same to toriel. They only left themselves in boxers, knickers and bra's. Toriel makes the first move by rubbing one of Sans's rib bones.

"O-oh…s….shit"

This really turned Sans on. He then makes a move by teasing his hands near the top of her thighs.

"Nnngggghhhh! Sans"

Toriel starts to blush a little as she starts to feel more satisfied with sans. Toriel couldn't help herself and sneak her way into Sans's boxers. She throws them off Sans leaving him bear naked. He had a large hard throbbing blue cock, just waiting for attention. Sans returns the favour by seductively removing her knickers and revealing her furry red snatch (dripping with drool). Sans pulls himself on top of Toriel as they were both blushing with romance. Toriel invites his stiffy into her throbbing fani by widening her legs so he is able to enjoy his reward. Sans furiously thrusts Toriel leaving Toriel begging for him.

"Nnnnggghhh oooooohhhhh Sans!"

Sans begins to bring up the pace, faster and faster. At this point they were both moaning with pleasure

"Oh…f..Fuck tori…you're so..t-tight"

After a couple of minutes of trusting vigorously, Sans begins to reach his climax

"T-ToriI think I'm g-gonna NNGGHH!

Sans had to use the pull out trick since he did not prepare. Tori helped sans reach his climax by giving him a blow job. She licked him down like a nice cream. Sans starting pushing her head down on him so he could get all of the satisfaction from Toriels mouth. Eventually, Sans Came in Toriel's mouth, she swallowed (like the good girl she is) describing the taste at the same time.

"Mmmmm, you taste sweet babe"

Sans kisses Toriel passionately, but still remembering that Toriel needs to have her go.

He spreads her legs so he could fit his head in between. He got down and starting licking her out like a hoover, she tasted good Sans thought. He then starts to ring his tongue around her clit, making her feel pleasurable. As time went on she was reaching her climax and Sans had change his tactics by putting 2 fingers in her and his thumb on her clit ,then he would start thrusting and rubbing the 2 at the same time. She climax onto his hand and he felt the warm sticky fluids projecting up his hand. He licked his hand clean and started polishing off down there.

Time passed and they were both curled into each others arms embracing and intimate moment that they just shared. Sans chuckles to himself that he exceeded his dream and Toriel did the same. Sans lifts Toriel's ear and whispers

"I love you Tori"

He got a reply of:

"I love you too Sans!"

 _My first fanfic :3! I hoped you enjoyed XD_


End file.
